MoArry: Wasted and Frisky
by ggirl1710
Summary: This is by far the most EXTREME lemon fic/story I have ever written! If you are soft,read with caution or turn back now! As for the rest of you kinky Stooge peeps,enjoy ;)


WARNING: This has EXTREME yaoi lemon it it! If you are the soft type,I say you turn back NOW!

* * * * *

It was a chilling February night on the town,though the weather didn't care too much to Moe Howard and Larry Fine. In fact,the two dolts were too wasted to care of anything of the world. Back and forth they swayed,arms around each other's shoulders to keep balance,as they walked back home. The buds originally had set out with Moe's two bros Shemp and Curly,but while at the pub the brothers got picked up by twin dames,leaving only Moe and Larry to go home together.

"_And everyday t-that you want to waste,that you w-want to waste,you can!  
And everyday that y-you want to wake up,y-you want to w-wake,you can!  
And everyday that you w-want to change,that you want t-to change,y-yeah!  
I'll help you s-see it through,'cause I j-just really want to b-be with...YOU!"  
_  
The idiots sang a song of freedom as they rocked back and forth,their English being slurred due to all the drunk-ness of even just one mug of Old Panther with a dash of Seltzer. Amazing how fast the boys can get drunk by just one drink. Luckily,no one came out of their homes in their evening attire to shut the two's loud trap as the drunkards began again.

"_It's a s-shame,the way y-you mess around with your m-man!  
It's a shame,t-the way you hurt me!  
It's a shame,the w-way you mess around with y-your man!  
Y-you're like a child at play on a s-sunny day!  
But you p-play with love,and then you t-throw it away!"  
_  
On and on Moe and Larry kept at their musical anarchy until they finally stumbled on their doorstep. Both sat on the steps as they continued to hiccup and cackle. "H-hey! H-how long do ya suppose t-those two sacks will be with t-those chicks?", Larry implied,his sentence all slurred and deep.

"Until t-they fall slumber on those broads,if y-ya know what I mean.", Moe answered. Both let out a holler of laughs as they joked about their chums.

"Boy,them was s-some U-G-L-Y dames!", Larry acclaimed. "The boys's must of been r-really loaded"!

"W-what makes ya think its not the other way a-around?",Moe joked,making the two of them lose themselves and howled with laughter. So loud,the neighborhood hounds barked up a storm. "Boy,that's a pippin".

Soon enough,the hysterical hyenas walked up the steps. Moe tried to open the door until he realized what was wrong. "D-damn it! Shemp has t-the keys to the h-house"! The bowl-head pounded the doorframe in frustration,making his fist red. "Darn it all"! He and Larry stood there disappointed until a lightbulb turned on in Larry's head.

"Wire! We can get in if w-we have some wire lying around"!

Larry searched all around them until the redhead had succeed in finding a spare loose wire on the ground. "W-what luck!", he exclaimed. Quickly he lined up the barb wire then insert one end into the key hole. "My own Pop taught me t-this trick! Why,I use to make my own toys out of wire when I w-was just a small sprout! Yes sir"!

"Swell! Looks like ya really got s-something there under all that curled hair,P-Porcupine!", Moe assured.

"Yes I have"!

Moe stood behind astonished by how genius Larry was,even when filled with alcohol! All these years of knowing him,Moe thought the kiddo lacked a brain. Then,Moe was feeling something he's never thought of having,even towards Larry. He was feeling...attraction,and slightly aroused. It might of been only because of the heavy beverage making Moe feel this way,but he thought nothing of it.

Finally,success! Larry managed to unlock the door with just nothing but wire and his wits! "There we go!", he roared,still slurring. "What I t-tell ya,Moe"! He turned to face his acquaintance when he noticed Moe's flirty glare. "Y-you ok there,Moe?", Larry asked,feeling a but shaken. Moe,suddenly,leaned foreword,his hands moving to Larry's warm rosy cheeks. Larry began to blush bright pink as Moe moved closer,their noses barely touching.

Then,the unexpected happened. Moe shut his eyes and pressed his lips to Larry's. Larry was stunned by the ,he felt in love,and soon he gave in,closing his eyes and kissed back. Both had a long,intimate,kiss with each other,Larry wrapping his arms around his other's neck,tongues meeting. Moe and Larry then broke apart to breath and looked in each other's eyes.

Yet,it wasn't enough.

Moe pushed Larry inside the home. Once inside,he slammed the door shut and brought Larry close to him,giving him a deep kiss before taking his hand and walking up the steps. Once in the bedroom,Moe locked the door. He gently pushed Larry onto the bed then began to undo the fuzz head's dress shirt.

Larry,surprising,did not refuse. The kiss the two shared moments ago was by far the most amazing kiss he's every had,even with Moe. He wasn't quite sure if it was just from all the alcohol in their system making one another frisky,but who cares.

Moe slid down the other's shirt,revealing Larry's bare chest. The bowl-head wanted to romance the dimwit at the moment,he could not stand the craving any longer. Moe quickly undressed Larry more 'till he was left with nothing,then did the same to himself. Howard,then,crawled on the boy's body and went to Larry's neck,licking and nipping at it. Larry gave a soft moan as Moe went lower. "Mmm...oh..."

His moans were like the bird's song to Moe's ears. Moe loved his sounds so he moved his lips to Larry's,getting their tongues in. The slow play was too dull so the two men went all out and hungrily kissed,getting more intimate.

Their fingers roamed through each other's hairs as Larry gasped and huffed for air when Moe bit down on his neck again,sucking his sweet spot,sending Larry to Heaven. "O-oh Moe...oh yes,YES!" Larry moaned in delight as Moe went lower to his collar bone,licking it. "M-Moe...lower...g-go lower...",Larry begged. Moe obeyed his companion's request and construct the only pleasure full move that will drive Larry out of his mind. Moe slid down to where Larry's full erect member was,caressing the tip a bit then took him in his mouth. Larry let out a shriek of surprise then went full-crazy.

"OH MY G-GOD!", he yelped. "Oh yeah! Yeah! D-do it,Moe! YES"!

Larry proceed to scream and squirm on the bed as an orgasm crept on him. Moe continued to taste his friend to an extent just to hear Larry howl,going all down. Larry was almost there,so damn close to bursting. No matter how hard he tried,the panting fuzz-head couldn't fight the urge. "M-Moe...oh f-fuck...I'm gonna do it...! Ahhhh! Oh yes"! But it was too late,for Larry lost himself. Moe just went along with it but coughed when it was just too much.

"Ugh! F-fuck!", he gagged,wiping the liquid off of him. "Geez Larry"!

"I-I warned ya.", Larry protest,breathing heavily. Larry sat up then gave Moe a kinky glare. "My turn!", he hissed. Moe gazed confused until Larry crashed his hungry lips onto his. Moe passionately tongue kissed back when Larry insisted that he gets on the bed. Still wasted,Moe did so. He was about to lay on his back when Larry pointed a master finger at Moe,the slave.

"Nu uh. Get on all fours.", he commanded like a dog owner.

Moe loved this game. The bowl-head nodded and switched his position to that of a dog. "Fuck me,Larry.", he seductively declared in a lust full manner.

Larry smirked in victory. His slave's request turned him on so much,to the extreme,so he wasted no time and insert himself into Moe's rectom,making the bottom male moan with pleasure. "OH...oh yeah...oh YES"! Moe gasped at the feel-good motion as Larry thrust harder. Sweat dripped down as both bodies were in play,Moe arching his back,assisting his master,gritting his teeth together to not holler.

Up above,Larry gave his all as he grind his hips back and forth,he,himself,moaning. "Mmm...y-yeah...OH yes..." Larry felt another orgasm come on,he bit his tongue so not to scream. "Hmm! O-oh Moe! YES"! Both wailing men gripped the bed sheets as everything began to feel like they should,the atmosphere becoming hot. Moe and Larry both screamed each other's names as Larry released himself again. Every thing was how it should be,like a movie...

* * * * * *

Larry was the first to wake up,the peek of sunlight hitting his sky blue eyes. Fine groaned as he sat up at a 90 degree position,seeing that he was nude under the covers. The memories of last night came running towards him as he looked around,feeling a major headache. "Ow...ugh".

Larry then glanced to the side and caught Moe peacefully sleeping next to him. Just the sight made Larry smile sweetly,Moe looked so beautiful in deep slumber. Larry leaned foreword and planted a gentle peck on his pal's forehead then walked over to the bathroom to shower off.

Moe groaned as he tried to open up his own eyes,but the daylight was too blinding. "Oh god". Moe sat up and was more than baffled when seeing that he was wearing NOTHING! "What the he-", but his question was cut off by the most excruciating pain in his noggin. "Ah fuck! Ooh..." Soon the bathroom door swung open,and in walked Larry,his waist towel wrapped. The two just awkwardly started at each other silently for a moment until Larry moved foreword,sitting next to Moe on the bed side.

"Morning.", Fine openly said,trying to break the silence.

Moe raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at himself. "Morning,I suppose". Howard glared around the room confused,seeing his clothes on the floor. His thoughts were interrupted again by the headaches. "Crap.", he cursed under his breath.

"You alright?", Larry asked concerned.

"Do I look alright,ya fudge-head?!", Moe exclaimed,giving Larry a cold hard slap on the cheek. The redhead winced at the touch and rubbed his aching cheek spot.

"Feast your blue eyes on me,Larry!", Moe continued. "I'm in my birthday suit here! Our own clothes are lying on the darn ground,my skull aches like its been struck by bricks and my ears are ringing! What's the matter with me?!"

"You're hungover,that's what's wrong.", Larry assured. "I am,too. We both are".

"Hungover? Whataya talking abo-",but the faint memories of the bar with Larry,Shemp,and Jerome,aka Curly, came to him. "Oh yes. I remember now". Yet,Moe didn't quite get the memo of why he was nude and his and Larry's clothing was everywhere. "C-can I ask ya something,Cracker-Jack"?

"Sure,Moe".

Moe took a short moment and produced his question. "What else went on last night?"

Larry gazed at Moe in shock,his heart felt shattered at the question. Larry,himself,can even remember that they made love when he first woke up,and is even hungover. Why can't Moe?! "W-what was that?", he softly asked,his voice breaking.

"Ya heard what I said,Porcupine!", Moe backfired,giving Larry another aggressive slap. "What the devil happened last night? Ho-", but then Moe noticed a large pink mark on Larry's neck. "I-is that a HICKEY?!"

Larry rubbed the side of the where the spot was,covering it. "Yeah. I-it's from last night. You...gave me it,so to speak".

"_ME?!_ My god,Larry! What did we do after the bar joint last evening?! What happened?!"

Larry reminisced on the intimate moments of the two of them. How they walked home,saving themselves by opening the door with wire,the kiss that followed after...even the incredible sex they had. All of those events,only he remembered,not Moe.

Moe couldn't quite understand why Larry was taking so long to answer him,spacing out,until...it hit him. He's done it now,he's struck a nerve. "O-oh Larry. I...I didn't mean it that way. I...we...I'm sorry about th-"

But Larry glared at him in disappointment. Moe felt remorseful when seeing tears in Larry's blue eyes.

"No. Just forget it,Moe. Just...forget it".


End file.
